


Lucky Charm

by LilDark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gambling-warning sort of, Humor, Just some good fun between friends, Lancelot is a victim of being dragged to the tavern, Merlin can't drink or else he'll sing like a sailor, Merlin helps Gwaine win at gambling, Mid season 3-4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDark/pseuds/LilDark
Summary: Just a small one-shot of Merlin, Lancelot and Gwaine in the tavern with Merlin helping Gwaine win at gambling. !Cross-posted on FF.net!
Kudos: 16





	Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV-show Merlin. It is created and owned by the BBC and Shine.
> 
> A/N: Hi everyone and welcome back to another Merlin story! This one actually came to me after writing the previous pet-peeve wherein Gwaine asked Merlin about his magic in regards to gambling and obviously my head started to toy with that idea. 
> 
> Plus, we need more fics with Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot that bring a smile to our faces. Enjoy!

It was his own fault, really, and Merlin knew as much when he had 'helped' Gwaine win a few rounds of gambling after he had been dragged to the tavern on a few of his evenings off; ones that had had become a little frequent currently with everything going on. Arthur tried to spend time with his father in the hopes of luring Uther from his depression after Morgana's betrayal and although they had been to no avail yet, Merlin really didn't mind to spend some more time with his other friends either.

At least, he was allowed to do so when Gaius didn't need him or when Arthur didn't come up with some polishing that needed to be done and it had been during those few evenings he had accompanied Gwaine to the tavern to see the other man drink and gamble. It was fun to see the knight back in his old clothes and it was fun to see him win, so when the older man had been about to lose... Merlin hadn't been able to help himself.

Which had somehow grown into a habit and it was why Gwaine had started to call him his 'lucky charm'; a name everyone else had picked up on because news travelled faster than a lightning strike apparently. That was the entire reason as to why he found himself inside a tavern _again_ , though this time it was with Lancelot at his side who had been dragged to the Rising Sun against his will as well.

"How many times have you allowed for him to win now?", the noble knight asked with one eyebrow raised in curiosity after he barely noticed Merlin ducking his head to hide the flash of gold in his shining blue eyes.

"Over the past few months or just this evening?", the young warlock asked and he grinned slightly as Lancelot's second eyebrow rose as well, before Gwaine's hollered joy of victory filled the entire tavern. Both of his friends were dressed in their normal clothes so they wouldn't stand out, although his rogue-ish friend pulled it off much easier than Lancelot did. The latter was dressed as impeccably as he would with his chainmail, but Merlin didn't mind in the least. He liked the normalcy of everything for a moment, although he quickly picked up his tankard of mead to pretend he was celebrating Gwaine's victory with a drink when the older knight came their way.

"See, I told you he brings luck!", Gwaine laughed while he stuffed his winnings inside his pockets, prior to ordering another drink for himself. Lancelot merely nodded while Merlin's hair was ruffled by the rogue-ish knight at the same time the warlock laughed throughout the display of affection. 

"So, how many times again?", Lancelot asked while Gwaine made his way back to the gambling table as a new opponent sat down to try and take his winnings from him and Merlin smiled while placing his tankard of mead away again.

"Well, I usually only help him out when he's about to lose a lot of money, but he did call it right a few times himself tonight. I can't make it look to suspicious or else nobody would gamble with him anymore and then he'd be all depressed", Merlin muttered and he didn't help Gwaine out currently whilst both men started to throw the dice back and forth.

"How many times do you gamble for yourself?", Lancelot asked with a gleam in his eyes that was both curious as well as scrutinising and although Merlin gasped in playful-offended shock, he pursed his lips slightly afterwards.

"Only a few times... When I need new clothes and all. It comes in quite handy", the young warlock admitted with a smirk and Lancelot laughed, before a victorious holler sounded from the table and Merlin sympathetically winced as Gwaine hung his head in defeat. "But yes... can't make it too suspicious", he muttered as a way of explaining and he smiled as his noble friend smirked at him.

"And what is this of him wanting to hear you sing like a sailor?", Lancelot asked while sipping his own mead and he had to hold his laughter as Merlin's cheeks darkened with a red flush of embarrassment.

"That-", the raven-haired man started, before groaning in near despair, "That is due to Gaius telling him that I am not allowed to drink because 'one whiff of a barmaid's skirt will have me singing like a sailor'. Gwaine doesn't believe him", Merlin continued and he smacked Lancelot when the other laughed at him. Then, he glanced at the table with Gwaine where an imminent silence had fallen and it was easy to hear what his friend wished to roll as he threw the dice from the cup.

"Twelve!", was the knight's loud voice booming over the many heads surrounding the table and as Merlin ducked his own, his eyes flashed gold in command. Lancelot merely smirked and he laughed as the thunderous roar of victory filled the tavern seconds afterwards.

"See! See!", Gwaine bellowed as he strode back much richer than when the evening had started and he was grinning so bright, Merlin knew it was worth it. "He's my lucky charm! _Every_ _time_ _again!_ ", the knight laughed, before he grasped the raven-haired man in a tight embrace.

"Gwaine, quiet! You'll make everyone jealous!", Merlin called out with a laugh escaping him, but his friend merely continued to grin while ordering another drink. As the latter did, the warlock turned to Lancelot with a slight roll of his eyes. "With him shouting this loud it's a miracle he didn't start a brawl yet", was his soft mutter while he could feel the stares of the people surrounding him at the same time Gwaine was happily oblivious. Lancelot merely smirked at him from behind his tankard.

"The night's still young, Merlin", the knight whispered with a wriggle of his eyebrow, but all the young warlock could do was laugh. Laugh with all his heart's content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and if you have the time, please leave a review. I do sincerely hope you've liked it, even though this was way better in my mind than it was on paper. But alas, after re-writing it three times, this one made me smile the most. See you all next time!


End file.
